Nothing but Tools
by MushieTheShroom
Summary: Orga, Shani and Crot are pilots who've never had to worry about anyone but themselves, but that's all about to change... Contains OC and OOC! Currently Postponed...
1. Phase 1: A Thing Called War

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed cause if I did, then I would be a couple bucks richer then I am now...

**

* * *

Phase 1: A Thing Called War**

A large fleet of ships from the Atlantic Federation were cruising around Africa's borderlines. The OMNI (Oppose Militancy and Neutralize Invasion) Enforcer symbol shining brightly on the ship's metal hull made it evident that these ships had been sent by the Earth Alliance for some incomprehensible reason at the moment. Inside the largest of these vessels, two people were engaged in a conversation on the bridge.

"How do you plan on carrying these plans out without any casualties!" demanded the captain, who was obviously flustered by the situation.

"You shouldn't stress yourself over matters like these...Anyways, that's what my Biological CPUs are for," replied a man who seemed very intent on moving forward with the attack. "Listen, we have standards! We are not Blue Cosmos!" the captain retorted, casting a cold glare in the other man's direction.

"Do you really have a choice in the matter? After all, you did come all this way, why not at the very least engage the enemy in battle?" suggested the other man, who now had a cocky expression on his face.

"It isn't that simple Azrael!" the captain hollered, beginning to lose his patience, "The Earth Alliance isn't out to eliminate coordinators! We just want to claim a victory in this war, not go on a genocide!"

"You sound quite convincing when you put it that way, but as you can see, since I am head of Blue Cosmos, I am supposing that you have to take orders from me correct?" Azrael sneered, knowing that there was no way the other man could object.

The captain gave a slight growl before looking Azrael straight in the eye. "Have it your way, but we'll see what happens once the attack on Africa commences," the captain firmly stated and sat back down while rubbing his head in frustration.

Azrael looked onward with a malicious grin plastered to his face.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, soldiers were quietly whispering about the new arrivals on the ship. "I heard that Blue Cosmos treats them as tools and nothing else so why should we even give a damn about them?" commented one of the soldiers.

This caused one of the three soldiers who were currently residing in the lounge to look up from the novel he was reading. A silent hush fell over the room as the soldier looked away from his novel and glared daggers at the group of gossiping soldiers; he was becoming quite agitated by the noise that the soldiers were making which had disturbed him from his reading in the first place.

"Just leave them alone Orga, they're not worth it..." stated another of the three who had noticed the situation through all the loud music that he was listening to.

"Friggin dirt bags..." Orga growled, returning to his novel once more.

The other soldiers in the lounge decided to continue their gossip, paying no mind to yet another of the three who was on the verge of strangling the talkative group of soldiers out of pure annoyance. After several more minutes of rumor spreading, the last of the three soldiers stood up, shoving the handheld that he had been playing roughly into his pocket and advanced towards the unsuspecting group of soldiers.

"Damn! Don't you freaks ever shut the fuck up!" demanded the enraged soldier, "You all talk too much and it is driving me insane! Do me a favor and get your damned asses outta here!"

Orga looked away from his book once more as the other soldier continued yelling obscenities at the other soldiers.

"Great...now what's going on?" questioned the soldier who was just about to doze off until he heard the loud yelling.

"Well Shani, if you weren't busy trying to go to sleep all the time you would know," Orga stated, still watching the soldiers try to scramble out of the room.

"Looks like Crot's gone and cussed at them until their ears bled huh?" Shani remarked, watching as the last of the soldiers dashed away.

"Yeah, and they deserved every bit of it!" Crot mumbled, pulling his handheld back out of his pocket. Just as he was about to switch it on, a shrill alarm rang out and announcements were made over the intercom.

"All pilots are to launch immediately, I repeat, all pilots are to launch immediately!" came the captain's voice.

"Come on, we got another battle," Orga stated, putting the novel down as he walked out of the lounge to get suited up, "And don't screw this one up either!"

Crot gave a groan before walking out the door as Shani trailed behind. As the three pilots were getting suited, a majority of the Strike Daggers were being launched as the battle was set to begin at any moment. By the time they reached the hangars, every unit except theirs had already been launched. Standing before the cockpits of their Gundams, they each down a substance before climbing into the mobile suits.

"GAT-X131, you are clear," stated the operator as the Calamity Gundam moved itself out of the ship's hangar.

"Finally..." Orga muttered, joining the other soldiers on the battlefield.

"GAT-X252, you are clear," stated another operator as the Forbidden Gundam maneuvered away from the ship.

"They're all gonna burn..." Shani murmured, surveying the enemy.

"GAT-X370, you are clear," stated the first operator as the Raider Gundam flew out of the ship's hangar.

"I'll shoot them all down, every single one of them," muttered Crot, bringing up the weapons command on his Gundam. Another day and another battle to survive; this had become the morale of most soldiers and with either side showing no sign of back down, the long battle was about to ensue...


	2. Phase 2: The Blind Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed, Bandai does...oh how lucky they are...

**

* * *

Phase 2: The Blind Battle**

BuCues lined the border to the ZAFT territory, ready to strike down anything that tried to cross over. Although they were making attempts to strike down the Earth Alliance units, something just didn't seem right...

"This is way too easy...just shoot them down one by one and watch as their units burn," Orga remarked, shooting round after round from Calamity's plasma-sabot bazooka.

"Hmph...if you weren't on top of me, then I'd be the one annihilating them!" Crot growled, unhappy about having to use Raider's mobile armor form as Calamity's mode of transport for the time being.

"Something's fucked up about this...we've been taking out so many of their units, yet they've barely returned fire..." Shani questioned from his position under the water's surface.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care!" Orga replied, "As long as they're all dead then we won't get 'punished'!"

Shani decided it best to wait for ZAFT's naval fleet and his chance to strike.

Suddenly, a blast from the mainland hit Calamity head on causing the Gundam to jump off of Raider. "Who the hell did that!" Orga demanded, scanning the battlefield for the source of the blast.

It was then that he spotted the unit that had opened fire on him. It looked similar to a BuCue, but it was orange and it seemed to have more equipment.

"You...dammit! You're going down for that!" Orga hollered as Calamity charged for the mobile unit, but just as he was about to tackle the other unit down, the Calamity began to sink into the ground causing the unit the buckle and nearly fall over. "Eh? What the fuck!" Orga growled, trying to get his Gundam free of the sand.

"Heh, you might wanna be careful of where you step, boy, for you never know what the desert hides..." came the pilot's voice.

"And just who the hell are you!" Orga demanded, trying to adjust his Gundam's OS to match the surrounding desert terrain.

"I'm Andrew Waltfeld, also known as the Desert Tiger. I'm commander of the ZAFT forces here in Africa," he explained while keeping a cool tone with the other pilot.

"Should've known..." Orga muttered, making an advance towards the unit and intending to shoot it down using Calamity's energy cannon.

'Shit! ZAFT's naval fleet is proving to be a little more then I can handle...' Shani thought as Forbidden shot out of the water, pursued by several blasts from the underwater ZnOs and GOOhNs.

"Why don't you all just disappear!" Shani sneered, blasting a charged plasma cannon shot from Forbidden and arcing it towards the waters below. It seems that the blast had reached it's target as a blinding flash lit the water.

Crot had his hands full at the moment trying to destroy some of the resident DINNs that guarded the area. Crot tried to hold them off by using one of Raider's machine guns, but that was proving to be a useless method as the DINNs kept swarming. "Damn...You bastards!" Crot shouted, sending Raider's spherical breaker in their direction and managed to knock some of them out of the sky.

The battle raged on as ZAFT sent in more troops to defend the area. The battle was slowly, but surely beginning to tilt towards ZAFT's fleets...


	3. Phase 3: Losing the Fight

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed doesn't belong to me, just like a bunch of other things that I wish did...

**

* * *

****Phase 3: Losing the Fight (A Momentary Retreat)**

Smoke lined the skies as unit after unit was shot down by the ever growing ZAFT forces. "Those damned Daggers...can't do anything..." muttered Crot as he watched yet another casualty occur on their side as he flew over the battlefield trying to avoid getting shot down.

Forbidden was constantly using it's Panzer unit due to the numbers of units hidden under the water's surface.

"Die you filthy naturals!" came a shout from one of the ZAFT soldiers as another barrage of fire came bursting from underneath the waters below.

"Gah...fucking bastards," Shani mumbled, unable to retaliate against the sudden onslaught.

On the mainland, Calamity was having trouble keeping up with the strange unit.

"Ha, you think you can match the speed of a LaGOWE?" questioned Andrew, who was quite amused with the other pilot's attempts.

"Just watch me dumbass!" Orga hissed, still being stubborn about the concept that his unit could best the other on the sandy battlefield.

"Stop talking like a blind fool!" Andrew commented as he rammed his LaGOWE into the other unit causing Calamity to nearly fall over once more.

"Damn, he's pretty good," Orga murmured, managing to stabilize Calamity. "Have some of this!" Orga shouted as a blast from all of Calamity's weapons struck the LaGOWE.

"Hm, nice shot, now here's mine..." Andrew remarked. Suddenly, the LaGOWE shot from the cloud of dust that had been kicked up by Calamity's last assault with it's blades fully extended and slashed off the arm that had been holding the bazooka.

"Dammit..." Orga mumbled, realizing that his chances of destroying this unit had just become very slim.

Forbidden was speeding towards land with Shani hoping that the horde of marine units would stop their pursuit if he was closer to land.

The midair dog fight between the Raider and the horde of DINNs wasn't going very well for Crot. "Fuck...I can't keep this up much longer..." Crot grumbled, eyeing Raider's slowly depleting energy gauge.

Orga scanned the battlefield only to find that most of their units were either destroyed or damaged to the point where they can barely move.

"We have to keep going, we can't let ZAFT win this!" Shani urged.

"And what the hell do you think we can do about it! Take a look around you dumbass!" Orga replied, trying to find a way to get away from the mainland units who were intent on taking him down.

"You better think of something quick cause I'm about to come crashing to the fucking ground!" Crot shouted, still eyeing the gauge.

At that instant, an announcement came over their com. systems, "All units are ordered to retreat! Return to the ships at once!" came one of the operators.

"Damn..." Shani growled before turning Forbidden around and heading back towards the ship. Raider followed while grabbing Calamity on it's way.

"Why the hell did you do that!" demanded Azrael, who seemed quite shocked that the captain had ordered a total retreat of his units.

"Azrael, sir, we lost more than half our units out there! Do you honestly expect us to go on against such odds!" argued the captain.

"So? Was that any reason to order a total retreat!" Azrael growled, further enraged by the captain's reasoning. He gave the captain an angry glare which then turned into a disappointed look.

"You're mad! You're just sending more soldiers to their deaths if you keep this up! Pretty soon you won't even have a fleet to command!" hollered the captain who just had enough of the other man before him.

"We're sending those units back in an hour. No more, no less!" Azrael coldly stated before leaving the bridge.

The captain stood at the bridge trying to find an alternative, but he just couldn't help think that the plan was turning into a complete failure...


	4. Phase 4: Pushing Too Far

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed, but some guy out there in the world does, there your proof, live with it!

**

* * *

Phase 4: Pushing too Far**

All of the Earth Alliance troops had retreated back to the safety of their armada. Most soldiers had returned with severe wounds. Sick bay was packed as the doctors and nurses tried as best they could to tend to the injured.

Orga, Shani and Crot weren't doing any better for by the time they had reached the ship, their drug had begun to wear off and thus the three of them began feeling painful withdrawal symptoms as they dragged towards the lab by several scientists.

By then, Azrael stood waiting for them with a menacing glower on his face as he approached the three pilots who were more preoccupied with their pain than with him.

"Do you expect us to win when your performance is that low!" Azrael demanded, not bothering to pay attention to their cries and groans, "Now you've gone and gave the enemy the upper hand!" The pain just seemed to keep coming along with Azrael's verbal torment. "As punishment for your actions, you will not be receiving your usual supply unless I have directed so!" Azrael finished, strolling out the door and walking towards the bridge once more.

The lab personnel left the three to their misery as the cruel and twisted treatment continued.

Orga scanned the room, trying to find anything to ease the intense pain, but he failed to find anything of the sort in the empty lab. He was trying his best not to scream, but his whimpers could still be heard.

Crot could barely stand the pain as he tried grab onto something, but the metal walls of the lab couldn't provide the support sending Crot sliding back down to the ground as he let out a sickening groan.

Shani had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clutching his head as he tried to block out the intruding pain in his body.

The minutes slowly ticked by as each second seemed to taunt the three agonized pilots. Finally the door slid open revealing the scientists once again as they walked in holding the vials that would stop the horrible pain.

The three pilots quickly snatched the vials from the scientists' hands and greedily drank the fluid inside.

"You are to report to the hangar within ten minutes," stated the scientist and with that, left the lab.

Orga trudged out of the lab doors as he headed for the hangar once more with Shani behind him. Crot was slightly reluctant, but decided it best not to enrage Azrael once more as he followed Shani and Orga down the long halls.

"DaCosta, what do you mean that the Earth Alliance is gonna attack again?" Andrew questioned.

"That's what I managed to scope out," explained DaCosta.

"Wouldn't their units be damaged from last time? You can't regroup and attack in that small amount of time..." Andrew remarked.

"Well, why don't I go with you this time?" suggested a soft voice from behind.

"Sure, why not? After all, there was something weird about that Gundam pilot...and I'd like to see just what is going on with that fleet," Andrew replied, "DaCosta, send out the main troops. I'll follow up with the remaining forces."

"Yes sir," DaCosta replied, running off to inform the soldiers of this development.

"We'd better get going too, shouldn't we Andy?" Aisha questioned, gently taking a hold of Andrew's hand.

"Yeah, let's go," Andrew replied, as they walked off towards the hangar.


	5. Phase 5: Over Limit's Edge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed...blah blah blah blah! (I'm starting to sound like a broken record here...)

**

* * *

Phase 5: Over Limit's Edge**

"Launching all available units," came the operator as all of the functioning units were sent back onto the battlefield although some had yet to be repaired properly...

"I won't let them win this time..." Crot murmured.

"They'll pay...I'll make sure of it," Shani sneered, staring at all of the enemy mobile suits assembled below them.

"I'll kill him...that LaGOWE...I'll destroy it and make sure there's nothing left!" Orga growled trying to scope out the orange mobile unit in the sands below.

The Strike Daggers began their assault, but their efforts seemed to be yielding the same results as the battle before as once again the ZAFT forces were gaining the upper hand.

"What do you people think you're trying to achieve!" Andrew questioned through an open com. link, "Your units probably aren't even fully charged or repaired yet, so why bother with coming back out onto the battlefield?"

"That's none of your concern..." Shani replied.

'Damn...I see,' Andrew thought, 'If they're gonna press on, then I have no choice...'

The ZAFT forces began attacking at full force wiping out even more soldiers from the Earth Alliance.

"You can't win so why don't you go back with your lives?" Andrew reasoned, still trying to get the pilots to change their minds.

"It's not that simple dammit!" Orga replied. Calamity leapt off of Raider and landed face to face with the LaGOWE. "We don't have that option..." Orga added.

"What?" Andrew questioned, confused by the pilot's statement, but before he could question anything, the Calamity had managed to tackle the LaGOWE to the ground where Orga managed to make a direct hit with Calamity's energy cannon.

"What did he mean by 'We don't have that option'?" Aisha softly questioned.

"I wish I knew, but I guess we aren't gonna find that out very soon..." Andrew remarked, trying to fend off the Calamity's attacks.

Crot seemed to be having better luck with the DINNs this time, but he didn't seem to notice that his Gundam hadn't been charged all the way...

"Come and get me!" Shani taunted, holding up well against ZAFT's marine units. He retaliated with several shots from Forbidden's plasma cannon which managed to eliminate several of the underwater foes.

Crot had managed to take down several DINNs using Raider's short range plasma cannon, although while he had his attention focused on the DINNs before him, he failed to notice the extra squad of GINNs that showed up behind him.

All four of the GINNs had their heavy ion cannons trained on the unsuspecting Gundam as they all fired simultaneously. The resulting blast slammed into the Raider knocking its pilot unconscious and sending the uncontrolled unit pummeling towards the ocean below...

Shani and Orga were still too caught up in their situations to notice the falling Gundam, which was until some of the Strike Daggers tried assist the unit, but at the speed that the unit was plummeting, there was no way that any of the Daggers could help in time.

"Oh shit!" Orga shouted when he saw what was going on. The Calamity dashed away from the LaGOWE, trying to reach the Raider.

Shani was trying to hold back the other units while trying to reach the other Gundam, but the two pilots finally realized that they couldn't reach it in time and desperately opened the com. link in an attempt to contact the pilot...

"Pull up Crot! Dammit, pull up!" Orga shouted frantically into the link.

"Crot! You gotta wake up!" Shani hollered after realizing that Crot was unconscious.

'I hear...voices...Why is everything...so dark?' Crot pondered, trying to figure everything out, 'I don't want to...wake up...aching...but I have to...open my eyes...' Crot slowly regained consciousness only to see the ocean's surface rushing towards Raider at an alarming rate. "Fuck..." Crot murmured trying to brace himself for the impending impact.

Orga and Shani watched as the unit crashed into the water and sank below the surface.

"You can't fucking die...not now," Shani whispered, trying to look for any sign of the unit from the water's surface.

"Dammit...how could they?" Orga growled, glaring at the squad of GINNs although he knew that they couldn't see or sense his anger anyways.

"That's enough," Andrew commanded as the ZAFT forces began to head back, "We've done enough damage..."

Underneath the surface, Crot was trying to get Raider back online, but nothing seemed to be working; the unit's batteries had totally gone dead...

"I'm still alive...but I don't know how much more of this I can handle..." Crot whispered, clutching his side which was beginning to bleed profusely...

"Azrael, one of your Gundam units has just fallen beneath the ocean's surface," stated one of the operators.

"Damn...those three are useless..." Azrael growled through clenched teeth "Retrieve the unit, I'm betting that the pilot's probably already dead anyways..."

"Yes sir, we'll send out the Forbidden," stated another operator.

"Good, salvage anything you can," Azrael instructed. 'If those CPUs don't show improvement soon, then I'll have to get rid of them,' Azrael thought to himself, 'They are 'expendable'...'


	6. Phase 6: Mend the Wounds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed and neither do you! Mwa ha ha ha ha! coughs

**

* * *

Phase 6: Mend the Wounds**

A majority of the Earth Alliance units lay in shambles while the rest of the units tried to regroup and head back to the ships.

The Forbidden and the Calamity stood amongst the wreckage, staring out towards the spot where the Raider had fallen.

'Have things really gotten this bad..?' Orga silently thought to himself as he watched the ocean waves roll by.

"We should head back..." Shani stated, "This place isn't doing much for the mood anyways..." "Yeah, I guess you're right," Orga replied.

The two units began to head back to the armada of ships until a message was sent through Forbidden's com. link.

"I want you to go down there and retrieve the Raider understand?" came Azrael's voice, "Salvage whatever parts you can. There's no reason to be wasting good parts after all..."

"I'll head back first," Orga stated as Calamity headed for the hangar.

Shani gave a sigh before having Forbidden dive below the ocean's surface. 'It's probably sunk to the bottom by now...' Shani thought as he scanned the ocean floor for any sign of the other Gundam. Within moments the sight of the wrecked unit came into view.

Everything on the Gundam looked battered and torn as the Forbidden proceeded to taking to unit up to the surface. Everything was going as planned until yet another transmission was sent to the Forbidden.

"Sh-Shani...is that you?" came a weak voice.

"Crot! Dammit! You're still alive! I thought you were dead!" Shani remarked, nearly dropping the other unit.

"Yeah...I'm alive, but...barely," Crot replied.

"Damn...I'm gonna get you back to that ship right now," Shani stated.

"Whatever..." Crot whispered.

The Forbidden managed to get out of the water before heading back to the ship's hangar.

Shani immediately climbed out of his cockpit and moved over to the Raider's cockpit and managed to force it open. Shani paused slightly at the sight of the amount of blood that now littered the cockpit.

"Crot...come on, wake up," Shani whispered while trying to drag him from the cockpit at the same time. "Ungh...I'm still here...for now anyways," Crot murmured.

"You should get him to sick bay," came a voice from behind them.

"Why don't you help me then, Orga?" Shani remarked turning to face the other pilot.

Orga moved over and helped support the other pilot as they made their way to sick bay.

Once they had arrived, the doctors and nurses took one looks at the battered pilot before taking him in for analysis.

Shani and Orga sat down and waited for some type of explanation as to what kind damage had been done to Crot.

One of the doctors finally approached them with a grim look adorning his face. "I'm afraid that this is a severe trauma case...He's sustained several fractures within the spinal region and he's also got heavy hemorrhaging near the abdominal area..."

"Can't you do anything about it!" Orga demanded.

"Well yes...but with the damage he's sustained already, it's going to be no easy task. And he may not be able to pilot any unit once this ordeal is over," the doctor explained.

"I don't care what the hell you do, just don't let him die!" Orga replied.

"Oh, but what good is a CPU who can't pilot?" came another voice.

"Azrael..." Orga growled, glaring at the man who had just entered.

"Don't give me that look..." Azrael stated, "Doctor, if that CPU can't pilot, then you should just terminate all treatment right now..."

"Don't you dare!" Shani snarled.

"What good of use can he be afterwards? It's just a waste of time...I can find a 'replacement' later if needed, but I don't want you wasting equipment on something 'expendable' like him," Azrael explained.

"But you can't do that!" Orga interjected, trying to refrain from showing any desperate expressions.

"That's an order..." Azrael stated, "Terminate all treatment being done this instant." The doctor slowly nodded before slowly walking over to the unconscious pilot.

Orga and Shani tried to stop the doctor, but a malicious glare from Azrael was enough to tell them that they shouldn't press on unless they wanted consequences. Orga and Shani turned around, not wanting to view anymore of this...

"Stop! You can't do this, it's wrong!" someone shouted causing Shani, Orga and Azrael to look towards the direction that the voice had come from, trying to find the source of the shout.

A girl had gotten in-between the doctor and the pilot preventing him from terminating anything. "Get out of the way," the doctor calmly stated.

"No! I won't let you kill someone! As long as you can still save a life, isn't it worth saving!" the girl reasoned.

"This is none of your concern, now step aside," the doctor continued, beginning to lose his patience with the stubborn girl.

The girl now had a cold glare trained on the doctor. "Why is it that people like you never understand..?" the girl commented in a darker tone pulling out a gun and training it on the doctor, "Leave him alone or I'll shoot..."

An expression of fear seemed to creep onto the doctor's face as he slightly stepped back. "N-No need to be so hasty, r-right?" stammered the doctor, who was trying to get out of the handgun's range.

"Then leave," she said turning to the rest of the staff, "All of you..."

They all quickly scurried out, fearing the weapon she held in her hand.

"You too Azrael...I don't want you here, so go...now," she added, turning towards the director. Azrael had almost a look of protest on his face, but the handgun had a different proposal. Azrael gave a look of defeat before strolling out the door.

"Don't worry about your friend here, I'll take care of everything," she stated, putting the handgun away and turning to face the two.

"Why did you do that?" Shani questioned, a slightly bewildered expression showing on his face. "Just because I could," she replied, giving them a light smile.

"You don't even know us," Orga remarked.

"Well, if you'd tell me your names, then I guess that would be a start," she replied, taking care of all of the equipment necessary.

"Well, I'm Orga," Orga stated, walking over.

"And the name's Shani," Shani added, following Orga.

"Heh, my name's Sasha Rakumi, but just call me Sasha," she replied as she continued tending Crot's wounds.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Yeah, things are gonna stray away from the main storyline now thanks to the appearance of my OC, Sasha! Um...yeah, just a heads up!


	7. Phase 7: Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed...but I own my OC so ha! (I actually own something!)

**

* * *

Phase 7: Misunderstandings**

"Tell us why you'd help someone like him," Orga demanded for the question on why anyone at all would assist a bio CPU was beyond him, "If you want some kind of favor from us then know that it ain't happening."

"Hey, I can have my own reasons can't I?" Sasha replied, not wanted to divulge her true reasons and motives for saving the pilot just yet.

"Hmph...if that's all you're gonna say..." Orga remarked, too exhausted to interrogate further as he took a seat.

Shani still stood there, silently watching as the girl as she worked. 'There's something she's not telling us...' Shani thought as he carefully watched her expression.

The minutes seemed to slide by as Sasha finally gave a sigh of relief causing the other two pilots to look up.

"He'll be alright, although his recovery's gonna take some time though..." Sasha explained as she started cleaning up the clutter of equipment from the tables and counters, "And you two should get some rest...knowing Azrael, he might send you back out there tomorrow..." She flashed them a look of reassurance as they reluctantly stepped out of sickbay.

Sasha slid into a chair as she stared at the unconscious pilot adjacent to her. 'You must know what it feels like, right..? To be used and thrown away...' Sasha thought as she slightly slumped down into a more comfortable position on the chair.

She continued to silently ask questions, as she failed to notice that sleep was beginning to catch up to her. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, still lost in her abundance of questions. Sasha hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until she had woken up several hours later in the pitch black dark of the recovery room. She was about to return to her slumber until a noise caught her attention.

'What the..?' she pondered as she tried to locate what the noise was and where it was coming from. 'Wait...that sounds like coughing...' Sasha thought as she rushed over to the pilot's side. Her suspicions were confirmed as she heard his labored breathing in between his coughs. "You're awake..." she whispered as she walked over to adjust the lights in the room.

"W-Who are you..? And where am I..?" Crot groggily questioned before going into another fit of coughs.

"Hush...you're only going to make that worse if you talk..." she replied as she looked around the room trying to find something that would help, "You really landed yourself into a heap of trouble from that last battle..." she commented, "You should be more careful..."

"You know...that didn't answer my question..." Crot gruffly replied, trying to stifle his coughs. "That's not supposed to be your biggest concern at the time now is it?" Sasha asked, giving him a concerned look.

"It's not like I asked for your help..." Crot mumbled after getting his coughing under control. "You wouldn't be able to ask for anything if I hadn't done something about it!" Sasha retorted, a bit hurt that he was being quite rude and ungrateful.

"Hmph, I don't need anyone's help...especially some girl's!" Crot grumbled, still feeling pissed off about the last battle.

Sasha was beyond words at this point. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"W-well...fine! If you don't need my help then I should just leave!" she yelled, "I thought you were better than _him, _but I guess I was just wrong about that then wasn't I!"

"I don't care what you think, now just leave me alone!" Crot hollered, which caused him to start coughing all over again.

Nearly in tears and frustrated beyond reason, Sasha dashed out the door.

Crot had immediately regret what he had said when he saw the hurt look in Sasha's eyes before she ran out.

Minutes later, thanks to the commotion, Shani and Orga came running into the room turning all the lights in the process causing Crot to shield his eyes.

"Damn, that girl really did save him..." Orga murmured, noting that Crot was now fully awake. "Hey...what's with that face?" Shani questioned after getting a better look at Crot, "You look like you committed another murder or something..."

"It's nothing...who was that girl anyways?" Crot asked, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"She was hanging around sick bay when you fucked yourself up," Orga began to explain, "Azrael was gonna have you killed when she stepped in...she saved your life."

This did nothing to lighten up the guilt Crot was currently feeling. 'Fuck...what's my big mouth gotten me into this time..?' he thought, not bothering to pay attention to anything else Shani or Orga said.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Yeah, I kinda went on a really long hiatus...but I'm back and that's all that matters...to me...anyways...**Please Review**


End file.
